Pauline and Alicia (Beauty and the Beast)
Pauline (uncredited) and Alicia (Susan Silo) are villainesses from Golden Films' 1992 adaptation of Beauty and the Beast. They were the sisters of heroine Beauty and her two brothers, Nathan and Robert. The film quickly established the pair as self-centered and materialistic bullies, as shown by them insulting Beauty and later bickering with each other after returning from a shopping trip. The sisters' behavior only increased in the wake of their father's business taking a turn for the worse, resulting in the family having to sell everything and move into a drab cottage. Pauline and Alicia were shown complaining about their current living situation, as well as ordering Beauty to make them breakfast. The girls later expressed jealousy of Beauty, believing her kindness towards her family was simply her way of making herself their father's favorite child. The sisters later rejoiced, however, when it was discovered that one of their father's lost ships had been located and was implied to be filled with valuable cargo, gleeful at the opportunity to become rich again and potentially win the affection of suitors (though this was later proven untrue). With their father going to the city to check on the ship, Pauline and Alicia requested that he bring them back extravagant gifts, while mocking Beauty's sole request for a rose and laughing at her for being "simple". When their father returned without any wealth and revealed that he had been sentenced to death by a cruel beast for trying to take a rose from his garden to give Beauty, Pauline and Alicia bemoaned his fate and demanded that Beauty go in his place upon learning that the Beast had offered to let their father trade Beauty's life for his own, claiming the situation was her own fault (much to their father's anger). Beauty ultimately agreed to the Beast's offer, with the Beast ultimately deciding against killing her and instead having her live at the castle, eventually falling in love with her. When the Beast allowed Beauty a week to visit her family, her sisters reacted with anger at the prospect of losing their suitors to her. When told by Beauty that the Beast would die if she failed to return to him at the week's end, the evil Pauline and Alicia conspired to make sure Beauty missed her deadline and the Beast would die, doing so out of jealousy of the way the Beast treated Beauty during her time with him. To accomplish their plan, the villainous sisters feigned heartbreak over Beauty's departure and asked that she stay a day longer, claiming they hadn't realized how much they loved her until then. Beauty conceded to her conniving sisters' request, joining the two in ice skating the next day. As Beauty went to get her sisters roasted chestnuts, however, the Beast's housekeeper Clara appeared before Beauty and revealed that he was already beginning to die, transporting Beauty back to the castle to save him. Beauty was ultimately able to save the Beast by agreeing to marry him, which also turned the Beast back to his true human form as a Prince The fates of Paulina and Alicia, however, were never revealed. Trivia * Susan Silo also lent her voice to the Evil Fairy, the film's primary villainess. * Susan Silo also provided the voice of villainess Ursula Fenstermacher from Garfield and Friends. Gallery Pauline and Alicia conspiring.png|Pauline and Alicia conspiring to kill the Beast Category:1990s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Brunette Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Rich Category:Spoiled Category:Sibling Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Inconclusive